


The Vanishing Love

by thelionmutters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesiac Derek, Angst, Established Relationship, Feels, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelionmutters/pseuds/thelionmutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Talia Hale wait patiently for Derek to return from work. Except Derek doesn't make it back to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vanishing Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story, hope you guys enjoy!

“Stiles,” Derek said to his partner over the phone, “I am running late, unfortunately just leaving the office now.”

“Okay love,” Stiles replied, “don’t take too long. We are having your mom over for dinner.”

“Will try my best,” Derek responded. “Bye, love you.”

“Love you too,” Stiles said ending the conversation.

Stiles thought that he had ended another typical conversation with his partner over the phone, but what Stiles had yet to discover was that nothing would be typical again.

Derek had gotten into a car crash on the way home and had to be rushed to the hospital. Stiles had already welcomed Derek’s mother into their home, when he got the call. Derek’s mother, Talia, and Stiles had to rush to the hospital as quickly as they could. They called brothers, sisters, friends and parents to let them know what was happening. Everyone was rushing to the hospital in hope that news awaiting them was nothing horrific.

When Stiles and Talia arrived at the hospital they had no idea where to go and were trying their best to remain calm- not letting their minds wander to negative thoughts. The 40 minutes it took for a doctor to find them in the waiting room, had felt like hours. Talia’s younger brother Peter along with his wife, along with Derek’s sister Cora, Stiles’ best friend Scott and his wife Allison were all waiting alongside one another when Dr Martin informed them that Derek had sustained a head injury. She said that they would be unable to know how extensive the damage was until he came out his coma.

They eventually got the opportunity to see Derek and to their surprise they found out him awake in the room. Dr Martin was waiting in the room, about to finish her tests when they walked in, ready to inform them about her prognosis.

“Derek had sustained a head injury and usually within these cases things tend to not have a pleasant outcome but he was very lucky. From what I have seen he remembers all the relevant things like what day it is, where we are and who’s president. I just have to perform one last memory test to see if he remembers you then once that is completed we will know where we stand.”

Dr Martin went around pointing to each person and asking Derek who they were and additional information about them. It looked liked everything had turned out alright until she had asked him if he knew who the man next to his bed was.

“Do you know who he is?” Dr Martin asked indicating to Stiles.

“He’s Stilinski,” Derek replied. Stiles couldn’t help but smile broadly at hearing his partner utter his full name.

“We met 3 years ago,” Derek continued.

It was ultimately that sentence that had caused everyone in the room to notice something that the Doctor didn’t.

“Derek we’ve known each other for 6 years,” Stiles corrected.

Dr Martin realising the discovery that has been uncovered by Stiles, tried to make sure that she knew exactly the ramifications of this discovery immediately.

“Derek,” she started, “what year do you think it is?”

“2010,” he said.

Stiles’ heart broke instantly. That was the year that everything had changed; Derek had broken off his engagement with Kate and had come out of the closet months later only to kiss Stiles on New Year’s Eve which had led to the start of their relationship.

“Where’s Kate?” he said, “I hope this doesn’t put on the wedding on hold.”

As if every word was a nail in the coffin of their relationship, Derek continued speaking without realising that he was deeply hurting someone who he had no idea was in love with him.  

“But Derek honey,” his mother Talia started, “you have been with Stiles here for the past three years? Surely you must remember that?”

“What do mean been me and him?” Derek asked perplexed.

“Together,” Cora explained, “you two are like the most in love couple I have known.”

“Stop talking shit, Stiles and I aren’t fucking faggots,” Derek said laughing as everyone winced at his slur. “It would be like saying Uncle Peter here was married. That’s never going to happen...”

“But I am married,” Peter replied showing him the wedding band around his finger.

All Stiles could do was sit and watch as the last few years of his relationship had vanished into thin air. The Derek he had fallen in love with had yet to materialise, and making peace with that was hard especially considering the main reason for the dinner tonight was so that Stiles could propose. He had already asked Talia for her permission so he could marry her son and she had given it eagerly saying “it was long overdue’ but now, that was the last thing on his mind.

“I am going to get some air,” Stiles mumbled holding back the tears threatening to fall, “Give you all some time to have to yourself.”

Stiles felt like he could not breathe. The walls were closing in and it all was becoming too much for him. Things like this only happen in the movies. He never thought that it would happen to him but now that it did, it changed his world. In the course of day the life he envisioned, the love he had shared- all gone. He did not fully understand what would happen now but with all of his thoughts banging around his head, he needed to get outside. Stiles loved Derek with all his heart and Derek loved Stiles too... or at least _had_ loved him. Their relationship had its challenges but they always got past them. This time Stiles wasn’t so sure they would make it at all.

Talia came after Stiles to check up on him; she wasn’t surprised to see the young man leaning against the wall, his face tear stricken as he held a small box in his hands.

Stiles never knew that such a small box could weigh so much. He just kept staring at the box; the love it was meant to represent now null and void.

He suddenly felt arms around him, hugging him. He recognised who it was by the smell of roses. He couldn’t help but further break underneath her grasp, sobs of pain involuntarily being released as he now had to figure out puzzling together a life without the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are welcome :) Happy belated New Year to all readers~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Vanishing Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764239) by [thelionmutters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelionmutters/pseuds/thelionmutters)




End file.
